Cards and Flowers
by RussM
Summary: A little Shaggy/Velma story for Valentine's Day


Shaggy was walking to Velma's apartment, card and flowers in hand. Today was Valentine's Day, today was the day; it had to be. Scooby had given Shaggy an ultimatum to tell Velma exactly how he felt about her as he was sick and tired of hearing about Shaggy's hopeless infatuation with Velma. This state of affairs had all started on a case that had almost been their last. During an apparently by-the-numbers missing persons and monsters case the gang inadvertently crossed paths with a serial killer and Velma revealed her identity to the world. The killer had sought revenge and had twice nearly succeeded. The first time she had captured Velma, sealing her away in an alcove in a basement with just a bottle of water. She had intended to leave Velma to moulder for a few days while she hunted down the rest of the gang before extracting her revenge on Velma in front of them all. Shaggy had broken into the basement and rescued Velma before the killer knew what was going on. The next time both Shaggy and Velma had been captured. This time Velma was not only able to outwit the killer and save Shaggy, in the nick of time of course, but she also alerted the authorities eventually leading to the killer's arrest. Velma had carried Shaggy out of there as fast as she could just in case there was a last-minute booby-trap or some other horror set for them. By the time they had reached the Mystery Machine Velma was exhausted so Daphne and Scooby freed Shaggy while Fred drove away. As soon as he was free Velma deposited herself into his arms, she refused to move and he refused to let go. Shaggy gently rocked Velma, stroking her hair and humming softly. Her cheek was resting against his collar bone; he could feel her smile as his hand moved gently over her body. He marvelled at how she felt, even through her jumper she felt warm and soft, and the way her skin yielded to his touch… Velma pressed herself into him and it was all over, she had conquered as his heart and mind yielded to her. As some point Velma had fallen asleep but that didn't bother Shaggy, he continued to gently rock Velma, humming softly as he did so.

"Do you think he's going to stop?" said Daphne after observing Shaggy for a while.  
"Stop what Daph?"

"You know" she tilted her head towards Shaggy who was oblivious to what was going on "he's being doing that for nearly an hour"

Love had hit him round the head like a sock full of wet sand. When they had arrived at Shaggy's place Velma had kissed him on the cheek, way too close to his lips and for far too long for his beleaguered brain to withstand, he just stood there looking at the Mystery Machine as it headed off to take Velma home. Half an hour later Scooby went outside to bring Shaggy indoors.

"Like, she's so soft to touch, and warm and, and her skin, soft skin it feels so good to touch. Like her face, she's so..." he mumbled as Scooby patted his hand as he led Shaggy inside

"Rhere, rhere Raggy"

Since that day they had been on two cases, Daphne hadn't been too surprised when Velma had begun flirting with Shaggy, and was relieved that Shaggy had also replied in kind. A few days after the last case Scooby had phoned Daphne for help; unable to take much more of Shaggy's love-sick ramblings. With some subtle, and not so subtle urging, prodding and knocking together of heads Daphne finally got the pair to admit that they both fancied each other, and as Valentine's Day was upon them she had arranged a suitable dinner date in a good restaurant for their first 'official' date.

Daphne had given Shaggy advice on the best way to start his date with Velma; a dozen roses (red or orange) and a simply worded elegant card. In his panic he had brought most of the florist and had written an essay in a card the size of a large pizza box. He had also misread the time so was two hours early. Daphne was currently staying at Velma's apartment while her place was being redecorated. This meant she would be there to help Velma get ready, offer moral support and be on hand if needed.

Shaggy walked into apartment block rehearsing his opening lines wanting this date to start well.

As for Velma she just wanted for it all to be over and the pain to stop.

Shaggy opened the door to Velma's apartment; they all had keys to each others places, and walked inside.

Finally it became all too much and Velma screamed out in pain.

He froze in his tracks, he'd heard Velma scream before, from surprise when she won a Hex Girls competition, or from shock when snow had gone down her back. This scream made his insides freeze; she was screaming in pain. Time stood still as Shaggy looked for Velma. The living room and kitchen were empty, the door to Velma's library was open, there was no one there same with the bathroom. Only one door was closed, the door to Velma's bedroom.

Velma did as she was told and buried her face in the pillow, it didn't make much difference to the noice.

He heard Velma scream again, this time the cry was muffled. Before he knew what he was doing he was running towards the closed door, just before he got there he dropped the flowers and the card, As he opened the door his foot slipped on the flowers and he fell through the door his foot scattering the flowers and the card behind him.

Just then Fred entered the apartment block and ran up the stairs carrying a surprise Valentine's Day gift for Daphne.

Shaggy fell flat on his face on the floor of Velma's bedroom, he looked up and was face-to-face with Velma. She was lying on the floor with a figure sitting on top of her with what looked like a strip of tape in their hand. Before he could say anything both of them screamed, a second later Shaggy joined in.

Fred got to Velma's door to find it open, he looked inside and saw that the place was a mess, the next second he heard two screams, one Velma's the other unmistakably Daphne's. There were bodies on the floor in Velma's bedroom he ran for the door, slipped on the flowers and landed on top of Shaggy who cried out in surprise and causing Daphne and Velma to scream again. At that moment someone else entered Velma's apartment.

"Police! Nobody move!" The screams and commotion had come to the attention of one of Velma's neighbour, an off-duty police officer, he entered her apartment with gun in hand and his badge round his neck. He had called for back-up, already two squad cards were pulling up outside the apartment block; sirens indicated there were more on the way.

Flowers were scattered everywhere, the card had been propelled into the kitchen where it had knocked over a container of sugar then some cutlery which had been drying near the sink. It had bounced into the vegetable rack and ended up a crumpled heap amidst a mound of potatoes and carrots. The officer moved carefully towards Velma's bedroom, he could clearly see Velma and three other figures, none of which appeared threatening.

"Velma! It's Bob from next door, are you OK?"

"Emmm hi Bob" said Velma looking up at him "You can put the gun down. It's just me and the gang, we had a little... accident."

"You don't say" he said as uniformed officers arrived in Velma's apartment to add to the level of hubbub and confusion. It was soon established that nothing bad had happened to Velma and the uniformed units departed with a good tale to tell.

"Thanks for coming Bob, I really appreciate your concern" said Velma

"Happy to oblige, especially for a good neighbour like yourself"

"Bob?"

"Yes Vel?"

"The slippers?" he followed her gaze down to the huge gorilla-feet slippers he was wearing.

He gave a furtive glance from side to side then bent down and replied in a conspiratorial whisper "I'm undercover" with that he left the flat closing the door behind him. The gang stood around the door to Velma's bedroom wondering what to do next when Shaggy spoke.

"Why did you scream like that? Man it sounded like you were in so much pain, it was horrible."

"Daphne was waxing my legs for the first _and last_ time in preparation for our date. What's wrong Shag? You look so sad."

"Sorry Velma, I've ruined your place, your flowers, your card and our date. Like, I just didn't think…" Velma reached out and held his hands and gave him such a warm smile that he found himself smiling back in return; he could feel goosebumps coming up on his skin.

"Precisely Shag you didn't think, you acted. You thought I was in danger and came straight to help without any regard for yourself."

Fred and Daphne set to work tidying up while Shaggy ironed the card then handed it to Velma who went into her bedroom to read it, closing the door behind her. Shaggy then went to help with the clean up. Most of the flowers were fine; from those that were broken the petals were removed and placed into a bowl. Before they knew it the place was back to normal and they sat down waiting for Velma to finish reading her card. The door to Velma's bedroom began to open, they all stopped what they were doing and waited expectantly. When she appeared; all Shaggy saw were the tears.

"Oh no, what have I done" he whispered

"No Shag, happy tears" Daphne could see that Velma's eyes were shining and secret smile played across her face.

Without a word Velma went up to Shaggy, took him by the hand, lead him into her bedroom then closed and locked the door behind them. Fred and Daphne stared at the closed door then at each other, too surprised to day anything.

"That's persuasive writing" said Fred finally breaking the silence.

Daphne gently clipped him round the ear and led him out of the apartment and soundly shutting the door behind them.

"Velma just wants some privacy; in any case whatever they do end up doing is none of our business. You know how reserved she can be at times especially when it comes to anything to do with the big L. I think she's absolutely bonkers about Shaggy, always has been, but has never felt able to just say so upfront."

Velma led Shaggy to her bed and had him sit down on the edge. She knelt down next to him and fished around under the bed for a few seconds before finally pulling a shoe-box from under the bed. She sat back on her heels and handed it to him.

"Not even Daphne knows"

After handing him the box she got up and stood by the window. Shaggy opened the box, inside were assorted Christmas, birthday and Valentine's Day cards, all from Velma, all to him. All were covered with love-hearts, flowers, kisses and assorted romantic symbols. Shaggy was surprised, from the number of cards there the contents of the box went back several years yet the cards he had actually received were all more formal.

"I've never had the courage to tell you before, then after that case I knew I had to..." whispered Velma still looking out of the window; Shaggy came up behind her and placed his arms round her waist and held her tightly against him. He lent down and began to gently kiss the nape of her neck.

"We've got an hour to go before we set off for our date what shall we do..?" said Shaggy softly, he was stopped when Velma turned around, pushing him back onto her bed

"Only an hour, and so much time to make up" said Velma as she pinned him under herself. Shaggy was petrified, but for the first time in his life he didn't want to run away.


End file.
